Relatos de Um cavaleiro cego
by Carol Misa Misa
Summary: O que Shiryu passou quando ficou cego


- _Eu sempre serei os seus olhos, Shiryu._

Entre as montanhas dos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan, Shiryu, sentado sob uma pedra, sentindo o vento soprar e levar seus longos cabelos negros e ouvindo o canto dos pássaros, lembra-se das palavras de Shunrei, sua querida amiga de infância. Fazia uma semana que havia retornado para Rozan, depois de receber alta do hospital. Não se arrependia de ter se cegado para salvar Seiya e Shun, que haviam sido transformados em pedra pelo escudo da medusa, porém, agora sentia como se vivesse na mais profunda escuridão. Sentia como se tivesse perdido seu espírito... Sentia que além da visão, perdera uma parte muito importante de si.

Sentia que já não era o mesmo homem, o mesmo cavaleiro... Seu cosmo já não queimava como antes... Sentia que era um homem pela metade...

O mundo, que antes era tão colorido e vivo, parecia escuro e distante... Seus outros sentidos haviam se tornado mais aguçados, porém a escuridão o dominava por completo.

Era como se uma parte muito importante de si o tivesse abandonado por completo e, esta parte de si era a que o tornara um Cavaleiro de Athena. Era esta parte que o tornara forte e destemido, que o fizera voltar dos portões da morte... Agora, vivia na escuridão de não saber quem realmente é e seu propósito neste mundo.

Até a luta contra Argol de Perseu, sabia que era plenamente um Cavaleiro de Athena, o homem digno de vestir a armadura de Dragão, porém, depois de perder a visão, tudo mudou...

Sentia como se tivesse perdido seu lugar no mundo... Sua vontade e viver... Passara praticamente a vida toda se preparando para ser um Cavaleiro de Athena, e, ao lado de seus amigos, jurara que iria proteger Saori, a reencarnação da deusa Athena nesta era. Mas a luta contra Argol de Perseu o obrigou a tomar medidas desesperadas, e, ele teve que se cegar para salvar seus amigos... E agora, sente que já não é mais digno de vestir a armadura de dragão.

Um Cavaleiro de Athena deve queimar o seu cosmo mais alto que o cosmo de seu adversário, e, como ele fará isso sem sua visão? Como enxergará seu inimigo? Se voltar para seus amigos assim, acabará sendo um peso para eles...

Prometera a Seiya que iria se recuperar e voltar, para ajudar na luta contra o Santuário... Porém, ainda não se recuperara... Pelo contrário, estava, a cada dia, perdendo algo valioso dentro de si mesmo.

Tornara-se um homem que perdera não apenas a visão, mas sua motivação de vida... Afinal, aquilo que sabia fazer melhor não poderia mais fazer, que é lutar pela justiça, não poderia mais fazer...

Não se arrependia de ter perdido sua visão para salvar Seiya e Shun, não... Em hipótese alguma se arrependia disso... Afinal, os dois são seus amigos e amigos devem ajudar uns aos outros... E, se fosse ao contrário, tinha certeza de que seus amigos fariam o mesmo por ele.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão sente o vento soprar mais forte, e, escuta passos se aproximando, passos suaves e delicados que ele em uma semana aprendera a reconhecer, os passos de Shunrei.

- O que faz aqui, Shunrei? – pergunta o cavaleiro de dragão sem levantar-se da pedra onde está sentado.

Shunrei aproxima-se de seu querido Shiryu e senta-se em uma pedra de frente para ele, suas mãos delicadas carregam um copo contendo um líquido quente, seus olhos azuis escuros, tão serenos como a mais bela noite, demonstrando todo seu carinho por aquele homem.

- Como sabe que sou eu, Shiryu? – a garota pergunta de forma meiga.

- Seus passos são leves e suaves, Shunrei. – responde o dragão – Eu os reconheço de longe.

- Eu trouxe um chá para você, Shiryu. São de ervas que só são encontradas aqui nos Cinco Picos Antigos, aposto que irão ajudar a curar sua visão.

Shunrei coloca delicadamente o copo nas mãos de Shiryu, na esperança de que as ervas possam curar sua visão. Sentia seu amigo cada vez mais distante e triste... E, não gostava de vê-lo assim...

Parecia que não havia restado nada do Shiryu forte que sempre conheceu... Parecia que aquele Shiryu havia morrido, dando lugar a outro homem completamente diferente e sem um desejo de viver. Ela não entendia isso... Ser Cavaleiro era tão importante assim para ele?

Para ela, não importava nem um pouco, para ela não fazia diferença se Shiryu enxergava ou não... Se era um Cavaleiro ou não... Tudo o que importava para ela era ter Shiryu vivo e feliz... Pois a felicidade dele é a sua felicidade... E, jamais conseguirá ser feliz sabendo que seu querido Shiryu é infeliz...

- Beba, Shiryu. Antes que esfrie. – diz Shunrei em meio a um sorriso.

- Shunrei...

- Por favor...

O cavaleiro de dragão começa a beber o chá, apenas para satisfazer Shunrei. Ao contrário dela, não tinha esperança alguma naquelas ervas... Não tinha esperanças de recuperar sua visão... Não tinha esperança de mais nada...

A ele, só resta terminar de viver seus dias na mais profunda escuridão... A escuridão de um homem que já não tem motivos para viver... A escuridão de Cavaleiro que não pode mais lutar...

Será que Seiya e os outros ficarão bem sem ele? Será que já o substituíram? Como será que andam as coisas no Japão?

Prometera a Seiya e aos outros que faria de tudo para se recuperar, e, deixara o Japão com este objetivo. Porém, ao chegar aos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan as coisas mudaram...

Descobrira que nem mesmo o Mestre Ancião tem o poder de curar sua visão... E, aquela luta contra Argol de Perseu se tornara seu pesadelo... Naquele dia, não pensara duas vezes em se cegar para salvar seus amigos, mas, estava sendo absolutamente difícil conviver com esta decisão...

Ele se tornara um Dragão cego... O espírito de Combate o havia abandonado por completo seu corpo... Sentia que aos poucos o Espírito do Dragão o estava deixando também...

Shunrei olha para Shiryu e percebe o dragão distante, como sempre o via desde que voltaram do Japão... Sentia que Shiryu ainda não havia se conformado com a perda de sua visão... Não apenas com a perda de sua visão, mas também com algo que ela não conseguia compreender...

- Qual o problema, Shiryu? – Shunrei pergunta, querendo tirar seu amigo de sua tristeza.

- Não é nada, Shunrei. – responde o Dragão, com seus pensamentos ainda distantes – Queria saber o que Seiya e os outros estariam fazendo naquele momento. Será que já invadiram o santuário? Como estaria a batalha? A sensação de se sentir completamente inútil é horrível...

Neste momento, Shiryu sente o poderoso cosmo de seu mestre se aproximando... O velho mestre aproxima-se de seu discípulo.

- Shunrei. – diz o Mestre Ancião – Será que você poderia me dar licença, preciso ter uma palavrinha com o Shiryu em particular.

- É claro, mestre Ancião. – diz Shunrei, tirando o copo das mãos de Shiryu e se retirando em seguida.

Quando percebe que a garota já está totalmente fora de vista, Mestre Ancião se coloca a frente de seu discípulo favorito.

- Agora, Shiryu, chegou o momento de termos uma conversa entre mestre e discípulo.


End file.
